Tug of War
by oneworlder
Summary: The worlds of our favorite samurais clash when Yuya has a scheme in mind and none other than Mugen is her partner. How will Kyo react to this new development? Will Jin see through the plan? Let's take this roller coaster ride together and find out. Rated T for now, but may go up later. Crossover with Samurai Champloo, but told from Kyo's and Yuya's POV.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with a new story. I don't know how fast this one will go, but I couldn't help myself.

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with either Samurai Deeper Kyo or Samurai Champloo

* * *

Kyo stood there perplexed, anger growing by the second. She could fight. She could fight with a blade. He had known she was some half-excuse of a bounty hunter, but when the hell did she learn to fight? Of course the killer of a thousand men didn't let any of this show on his face. No, he just watched as if only mildly interested as Yuya jumped, spun and danced with the other fighter.

Her opponent wasn't half bad himself. Nothing overly special, but he looked like he could send Tora for a run. Or maybe even one of those ninjas Sanada kept around. As ridiculous as the man looked with that puffy hair bouncing around, Kyo had to admit that there was a type of grace in his chaotic fighting style. At first he had been sure the man was barely fighting the girl. After all, she was just a girl, an undeveloped girl with no real charm or skill for battle.

The two zipped past him causing a breeze to blow past. They were staying well enough away from the two parties that stared in wonder at their fight. Beside him Bon and Tora watched. Tora's mouth hung open slightly at this new side of Yuya. Bon stood, arms crossed over his bare chest and a smirk spread across his face. On the other side of the fight a man and woman stood. From the man's appearance he was some type of traveler who fancied himself a wondering samurai. The woman looked more like a giggly girl as she clapped her hands together.

Kyo couldn't shake the feeling that he knew these people from somewhere. He felt a little twitch as the giggly girl clapped again and said, "She's using my tonto!" Someone needed to explain to the girl that having her weapon stolen and used on her traveling companion was not something to be excited about.

Kyo's attention was once again captured by Yuya as she let out a low command, "50-50." Narrowing his eyes, Kyo suddenly understood. Yuya was fighting over money. No wonder she was going all out. Heavens help the person who came between Yuya Shiina and money.

"Not when I do all the work," the fluffy haired man answered. A bright smirk spread across his face as he ducked down, dipping his odd sword lower. Kyo watched as Yuya retreated a step, slipping her hand behind her back. Past experience told Kyo that she was either reaching for her gun or her rope. Either could slow the man down; maybe even stop him, if she was fast enough.

The man speed forward, blade tilted to the other side of Yuya. Kyo knew the strike would miss, and apparently so did Yuya. Instead of dodging the charging fighter, Yuya took a side step and whipped out her rope. With a grace that defined Kyo's expectations, Yuya snapped the rope outward. The rope twisted and curled to wrap around the man's wrist. When Yuya jerked the rope tight the man was pulled back. Recovering with a low roll, the fluffy haired man braced himself and pulled back.

Yuya and the man were stuck in an odd looking tug of war over the rope. Yuya had crouched low to maintain her leverage and the stranger held his arm locked. "I deserve more," the man declared loudly.

"50-50 is fair enough," Yuya answered leaning back to tug on the rope again. Instead of verbally continuing their fight, the man let out a growl and swung his odd sword down, cutting the rope. Yuya went flying back onto her butt, and the man advanced quickly.

Kyo tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword when he saw the man pin Yuya down. The blade of his sword rested over her neck and for an instant Kyo thought he would have to save the worthless woman. Then she surprised him again. Bucking up, Yuya threw the man off her and rolled to sit on top of him. She mimicked his movements and placed her stolen tonto blade at his neck.

Yuya leaned down low next to the man's face. Kyo could see her lips moving and strained to hear what she was whispering in the man's ear. The man's eyes went wide and Yuya leaned back. "Well?" she asked, a smirk covering her face.

In a low growl the man answered, "Fine. 50-50, but you cheated."

Moving the tonto away, Yuya laughed. "No more than you would have." Yuya hopped back to her feet and started dusting off her short pink kimono. The giggly girl rushed up to her, and reclaimed her tonto with a big smile. Yuya returned the smile and looked back down at the man. "Get up out of the dirt and let me introduce you all to the others."

It was then that Tora hurried forward, ready to get to Yuya's side. Bon elbowed Kyo's arm and shot him a grin before following after the young man. Kyo was the last to join them and he eyed them all suspiciously.

"Kyo, Tora, Bon, these are some old friends of mine. This is Jin and Fuu and the dirty one is Mugen. Guys, these are my traveling companions, Tora, Bon and Kyo." Yuya introduced them all and again, Kyo felt he had seen this group before, but couldn't remember from where. The way the dark haired one, Jin, was looking at him, made Kyo wonder if the man had seen him somewhere before too.

Suddenly Yuya was by his side, smiling up at him with her normal carefree smile. "Kyo, we're all heading to the same village. How about we travel together? We might find out more about what you're looking for."

Kyo knew that smile. Yuya wouldn't fight like that unless she had something to gain, which meant she had something planned. Silently grinding his teeth, the samurai gave a sharp nod and resumed walking down the worn road. Let her have her scheme. As long as it didn't get in his way, Kyo really couldn't care less. Behind him he knew the two groups were merging, Yuya chatting happily with the giggly girl and the two new men following along behind. As a high pitched laugh sounded out, Kyo narrowed his eyes. There had better be a brothel in the next village. A damn good one with great sake.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. No, Samurai Deeper Kyo and Samurai Champloo aren't in the same time frame, but as long as the characters play well together I think they fit well. If you've never watched Samurai Champloo I highly recommend it. Also if you enjoy manga or Samurai Deeper Kyo you should read the manga. It gives the story so much more depth than the anime.

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo or Samurai Champloo.

Now, on with the show!

* * *

The ease with which the great Kyo had accepted Mugen and the others along for a few days travel surprised Yuya, but she had learned long ago not to question Kyo's choices, especially when they fit along with her plans. Benetora was walking beside her, more than a little interested in Fuu who was only a year or so younger than herself. Tora's smile radiated friendly as he spoke to the girl. "So where are you headed, Fuu?"

"We're heading to Nagasaki. I'm looking for the Sunflower Samurai. You don't happen to know of him, do you?" Fuu answered, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Tora took a moment to consider the question before saying, "I've known a lot of samurais, but I've never heard of a Sunflower Samurai. Did he fight in the Battle of Sekigahara?"

Fuu lost her smile and shook her head. "I don't think so. Thanks anyway."

Yuya had heard parts of the Sunflower Samurai story before, and honestly hoped Fuu found her guy. She hoped for it almost as much as she hoped Kyo would find his body. Even though Yuya hadn't spent much time with Fuu in her travels, she knew the desperation that a long quest could bring. Shooting a look over her shoulder, Yuya saw Jin and Mugen trudging along in the back. Fuu was more than well protected with those two following along.

If not for Mugen's agreement Yuya wouldn't be able to follow through with her plan. By the next afternoon the group would be in the next village, and she was sure Kyo would stop to find sake and women. He always did, using her money to pay for it all. Kyo's habits were taking a toll on her wallet, which was the reason for her plan.

Bon and Kyo walked ahead of them. Bon would occasionally turn and grin back at her or elbow Kyo and make some snide remark. The latter always resulted in a blood chilling glare from Kyo, but Bon never seemed to care. Bon was a heavy drinker too, and slight agitation at having to fund the entire groups funds bit sharply at Yuya for a second. If it wasn't for them she wouldn't have to scheme like this.

Trying to push the worries out of her mind, Yuya resumed her smile and talked happily with Fuu and Tora for the rest of the day. When the group stopped for the night at a spot Kyo had pretty much chosen by sitting down and leaning back against a tree, Yuya took it as a chance to look for a quiet spot. _Let the rest worry about the fire tonight, _she told herself wondering off along with Fuu to find a river, that she just knew had to be close by.

Fuu was a girl who enjoyed her baths almost as much as Yuya and before long they found a spot secluded from the rest. "So nice to get away from the boys," Fuu said as she waded into the chilly water of the slow river.

Following along, leaving her clothing and revolver on the river bank, Yuya smiled and said, "It really is." Washing away the travel dust, Yuya kept an eye out for movement on either bank. She wouldn't put it past Tora, or even Bon, to be sneaking around trying to peek at them. "So how's the bodyguard thing working out?"

"Those two lazy bums? They can fight, but they fight all the time. They just eat, fight and get drunk," Fuu complained, splashing around in the water as she bathed. Laughing, Yuya nodded. She was well aware of Mugen's habits from the time they had spent traveling together and while she had never traveled with Jin she knew he and Mugen seemed different, they shared much more than they let on. "What's with the new guys? You were with Kyoshiro last time. Are he and that other one brothers or something?"

Reflex made Yuya scan the bank a little harder. She knew from experience that Kyo hated even the sound of Kyoshiro's name. She didn't want to see him react to them being considered siblings. "Or something like that," Yuya answered, relaxing when she saw no sign of perverts or murdering samurai. "I wouldn't bring Kyoshiro up too much, Fuu. The two parted on… bad terms."

Fuu looked back over her shoulder with a bewildered look on her face. Then realization kicked in and she nodded. "Okay. It is nice to see you again, Yuya. I missed having a girl around."

Yuya was about to respond when a swish of brush caught her attention. In a quick motion she grabbed up a rock from the river bed and threw it with all her might. The resounding thud it made confirmed that there had been a person peeking. "Tora, if that's you I'm gonna kill you!"

Slowly a tall figure stood up from behind the shrub, one hand behind his head. Mugen sneered at them even as Fuu and Yuya rushed to cover themselves up. "I think you already did. He's not moving," Mugen said halfheartedly.

"Mugen! Stop looking!" Fuu's demand was more of a screech and it only caused Mugen to wince before he shrugged his shoulders and lazily turned away. "You perv! I can't believe you were watching us."

"You don't got nothing to see anyway, girlie," Mugen answered as he started walking away. This sent Fuu off in another string of angry shouts. Yuya smiled to herself. At least they were still getting along. Mugen had been like that with her too. It was one of the few things that he and Kyo had in common. Insults.

Dressed once again, Fuu stomped off. Yuya knew she was most likely going in search of Mugen to yell at him some more. Tying off her kamino, Yuya walked over to the shrub Mugen had popped out from and saw Tora on the ground, slouch with his rear in the air and snoring slightly. Kicking his chin, Yuya hoped he had the world's worst headache in the morning and a bruise the size of her foot.

She was making her way back to camp, grumbling to herself about perverts when a hand snaked out and grabbed a hold of her. Yuya didn't even have time to scream before she was yanked behind a tree and a hand clamped down over her mouth. The blue tattoos circling his wrist calmed her down quickly. He had her back pulled up against his chest, and his other hand wrapped around her waist. "You got a plan yet?"

Shaking off the smothering hand, Yuya twisted her head around to glare at him. "I'm working on it. What the hell were you doing peeking on us anyway?"

He just grinned down at her and released her. "Keeping an eye on the money."

Yuya huffed in aggravation and began to stomp away from him. Around the other side of the tree she stopped dead. Some ten feet away stood Kyo, one hand holding his pipe and the other resting on the hilt of Tenrou. Behind her, she hears Mugen emerge from the trees. She narrows her eyes at Kyo and stomps past. Yuya didn't see Mugen's grin when he looked at Kyo, but she feel a flare of anger when she heard him mutter, "Women." She also felt a bit of the edge of Kyo dark aura when she past him. It was enough to make her take an extra step around him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

I know this update is sooo late, but life caught up with me. Here's the next installment. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo or Samurai Champloo.

* * *

The woman wasn't acting like her normal annoying self. Sure she was smiling and talking like nothing was wrong, but something was off. She had been off ever sense he'd caught her sneaking around with the wild haired criminal not an hour before. That one was all criminal. Kyo had seen those tattoos before. Not that he cared overly much, but Dog Face hated criminals. Or at least she sure as hell talked like she did. As he scanned the people sitting around his fire, he wondered what she had planned.

Kyo watched the group, making sure that he looked more like he was enjoying his sake and pipe. Servant #2 was seated next to the new girl, Fuu. He had been chatting her up most of the morning. No secret what he was planning.

The quiet one who must have considered himself a samurai was sitting peacefully cleaning his swords. It was a nightly ritual for many swordsmen brought up in traditional samurai households. He served no real threat.

Bon had planted himself next to Kyo. He was enjoying his own sake and was laughing loudly with the criminal. The two got along fairly well once sake was shared. Kyo felt Bon's elbow jab at his knee. The one eyed man grinned up at him and gave him a weird nod. "So Mugen, how long have you known our Yuya?"

Mugen scratched the back of his head as he thought. Finally he looked across the fire and asked Yuya, "Yo, how long I known you?"

Yuya looked up from her revolver, which she had been cleaning, and answered, "Almost two years."

Looking back at Bon, Mugen nodded and said, "Two years. She tried to turn me in for the bounty, but didn't know what she was doing. I had ta teach her how to fire that thing." He chuckled at the memory and started in on a story. "When we were traveling together.."

Kyo didn't hear the rest of the story because on the other side of him Tora had leaned back and started his own conversation with Dog Face. "You traveled with him, Miss Yuya?" From his vantage point, Kyo could tell servant #2 had lost his usual smile. When Dog Face smiled and nodded happily, Tora burst out, "But he's a criminal."

Mugen's chatter quieted, and it sounded like even the night time bugs were holding their breath. Kyo his attention fall back on the criminal. Even if Dog Face had bested him, he still looked like he could go more than a few rounds with Tora. For her part, Yuya never lost her smile and didn't waver in her reply. "So are you." The smile and matter of answer made even Kyo's breath catch for a split second. Damn her. Dog Face wasn't supposed to be able to do that.

Servent #2 recovered quickly and pasted a flimsy smile on his. "That is true," he said and the conversations started again. Kyo spent the rest of the night privately studying her until everyone had fallen asleep. Even in the moments before he fell asleep he couldn't help the nagging feeling that she just wasn't acting like herself.

* * *

Something was wrong with Kyo. Yuya could feel it in the way his eyes bored into her back. She had fallen asleep the night before feeling exposed and she had woken up to that same feeling. It unnerved her and only one person could really make her feel like that. Kyo. He was watching her, but she couldn't catch him doing it. His attention always seemed to be turned another way when she would look up at him or turn around to catch a glimpse. It wasn't until they had reached the village that she got her first real break from the staring. Could she call it staring? Was it evasive spying?

"You want me to go find us rooms, Kyo?" Yuya asked, turning to look at him with a smile. It was a small village, but there had to be at least one inn. There almost always was an inn for travelers. At Kyo's curt nod she hurried off before he had time to add some comment about brothels, sake or anything else.

The inn wasn't hard to find and even though she was also paying for an extra bit of room for Mugen, Jin and Fuu the price wasn't too bad either. The guys were getting their gear settled in when Yuya started to make an excuse to leave, but instead of getting out of there alone Tora caught her in the hallway. "Miss Yuya, I'm sorry about last night, but I worry for you," he said, matching her footsteps.

Yuya stopped and propped her hands on her hips, fingers itching for her rope. "You were peeping, Tora," Yuya threw back at him. The pervert had apologized so many times for peeping that Yuya was half tempted to tie him up and leave him in the street.

"No. I mean about you traveling with Megun. He's a criminal and a foreigner. You can't always trust people, you know," he said, his normally goofy face taking on a more serious look. "He never hurt you, did he?"

Shock ran through Yuya like ice water. Benetora was trying to be a good friend and was just worried about her, but there really was nothing to be worried about. "Thank you, but Mugen never hurt me. I trust him," she assured him. "I'm going out for a while. I want to go check the bounties around here. We could use some extra money."

And just like that Tora was seemingly satisfied and let her go. Yuya hurried off, happy that she had gotten away from Kyo's not there stare and that Tora was trying so hard to look out for her. Even if they were worried she couldn't get caught up in that, after all, she had plans to make and an accomplice to meet.

* * *

Till next time!


End file.
